pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Romantic Restaurant
This is the place where Pokemon in love go on dates and such. ---- Archives: None. ---- Role-play here! ---- Mudkip and Piplup walked in with Snivy and Oshawott. The place was amazing, and he couldn't help but stare around in amazment. 17:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "Let's get a reservation," Oshawott said. They walked over to Minccino, who took the reservations. They quickly made one and all sat down. Snivy hissed silently as the waitress, Jigglypuff, spilled water on her. "Oh my, I am so sorry!" she said. But Snivy looked deep into her eyes and saw that she meant to spill water on her. Snivy had never liked Jigglypuff, and Jigglypuff always dissed Snivy off just to get Oshawott. Great, Snivy thought. Now I got Tepig on my heels and Oshawott has Jigglypuff on his. Oshawott blinked and grabbed some napkins and handed them to her. "Thanks," Snivy said. At least I have Oshawott. And he has me. Right? 17:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip glared at Jigglypuff for doing that to Snivy then kept Piplup closer and put a protective arm around her. Piplup noticed this and she rested her head on his shoulder, waiting for their order to be taken. 19:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Jigglypuff had just snorted. "May I take your orders?" she asked. Snivy nodded sternly. "I'll take the Pokepizza, no toppings, and the Pokeshake," she said. Oshawott said, "I'll take the Pokechicken and a Pokeshake. You guys?" He looked at Mudkip and Piplup. 19:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "Pokepizza and Pokeshake for the both of us," Mudkip said to her. Piplup nodded her agreement and closed her eyes, trying to focus. 19:17, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Jigglypuff wrote it all down and stomped into the kitchen. Oshawott heard her yell, "CHIMCHAR! Three Pokepizzas, one Pokechicken, and four Pokeshakes!" Snivy shuddered. "Her voice is so loud," she said. The other three murmured agreement. They chatted and talked until their food arrived. Jigglypuff served Oshawott's food carefully, but gave the other three their food carelessly. They glared at her and watched her walk away. "Gosh, the nerve on that girl!" Snivy said with a toss of her eyes. They ate their food. 19:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Piplup opened her eyes and glared at Jigglypuff. "IF YOU WANT TO BE A WAITER THEN DO YOUR JOB RIGHT AND SERVE US MORE CAREFULLY LIKE YOU DID WITH OSHAWOTT! I DUN CARE IF YOU LIKE HIM, YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" Mudkip smiled. "Again, that's why she's mine boys," he said to every other male in the restaurant. 19:27, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Jigglypuff stomped back over and said snottily, "Excuse me? It's not like you have a job like I do, working my back off twenty-four seven!" Snivy stood up and put her hands on the table. "Don't you even dare talk to my friends like that, because then you're gonna end up burning in the fires. Do you want that to happen? No? Then SHUT UP and GET OUT OF OUR FACES!" Snivy yelled. Oshawott blinked and looked proud. 19:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "As you should look," mouthed Mudkip to Oshawott. He then hugged Piplup and she relaxed and went back to resting her head on his shoulder. 19:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Jigglypuff ran over and whispered something to Minccino. Minccino hissed and walked over to their table. "Is there a problem here?" he asked. Oshawott looked confused. "No, why?" he asked. "Because Jigglypuff is saying that there are three Pokemon here," she said, and pointed at Mudkip, Piplup, and Snivy. "They are hitting her and cursing at her?" Snivy looked bewildered. "We were not!" she said. "Okay, look, Jigglypuff just snapped at my friend Piplup, and then I was telling her in 'my way' to back off, ya see?" Minccino narrowed her eyes. "Get out," she said. "Get out and stay out." 19:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "But we didn't hit her," Piplup said silently. "What I said was for her to do her job right and not yell at us, then she snapped at me and Snivy told her to get out of our faces. We never cussed at her or hit her," she said, her eyes a pure blue, and just by looking in them you can tell she wasn't lying. 19:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Minccino narrowed her eyes again. "Fine," she said. "You may stay. But if I hear more trouble, you're out. Understood?" They all nodded. Snivy slapped her forehead. "Gosh, what an annoying little nub," she said. Oshawott looked down. 19:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Piplup blinked then leaned against Mudkip. "It's alright, it's okay," he said soothingly to her, but inside, he kinda felt the same. 19:53, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott glanced out the window. "It's getting late," he said. "Let's go home." They all got their stuff. "Hey, I forgot to tell you guys, but I found a shortcut home," Oshawott said. Mudkip and Piplup wanted to go the long way, and Oshawott didn't argue. He went down the shortcut with Snivy. (Hmmm... here comes the surprise =D) 19:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip and Piplup took the long way. When no one was around, he turned around and kissed Piplup (D'aww!) 19:59, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Snivy walked the short way, and then stopped with her head down. Oshawott glanced back and went back for her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Snivy sighed, and looked up at him, tears suddenly flooding her eyes. "No one likes me...," she replied. Oshawott blinked and replied, "That's not true." Snivy looked up at him. "I... I never told you, but... my mother and father... they died not so long ago...," she said. "I heard them say to my older sister, who's dead too, 'Beware of Snivy, our most hated daughter,'..." Oshawott looked at her sympathetically. Snivy went on bitterly, "But, why would you choose someone like me? No one likes-" She broke off as Oshawott grabbed her arms and pulled her forward close enough, and they kissed in the moonlight. (=D) 21:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Piplup blinked then pulled away, blushing. "Come on, let's get going," she said quietly as they continued walking towards home. They soon reached tehre and went inside. 21:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Snivy and Oshawott seperated. "I-I guess we head home...," Snivy said. Oshawott and Snivy reached home shortly. 21:48, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play